Freak Circus
by Attack-On-Iwatobi
Summary: Armin is invited to a circus, little did he know, a circus full of people! People treated like cruel animals. (AU)


Deep Dark Circus Show

(Warning: Contains triggers!)

"Come one, come all!" The heard of a faint voice echoed through the quiet town. The chattering and murmuring, excites the crowd around the tall man wearing a black top hat and white mask, red and black cape with a black suit. "We have the latest freaks the might entertain you!" The man smirked evily behind his mask and took his cane, pointed it at the cages. He bent over to look eye-to-eye at a young blonde boy, who mistaked for a girl at first. "haha, with looks like yours, you could join as well." The young blonde shook his head with the thoughts corrupting his mind. "Say, what is your name?" While a soft whisper, the man could hear perfectly. "Armin! Please go enjoy yourself,and please, no touching the animals."

Animals? Is this a zoo? He shivered and entered the tent, with cages filled of... People. He examined around to the first cage, was a really tall man tied up like some kind of insane person. His mouth was gagged with ragged cloth. He could see the one tear spill out of his eye and down his cheek. Armin felt bad, and looked at the signed. It read: ' Bertholdt. So tall and scary, you WOULDNT wanna get near him.' Armin knew he was just a human, he wasnt cruel. This show is cruel for exploiting people.

Armin sighed depressingly and moved on to the next cage. There was a big sign that said "Stay back! Strongest two women you'll ever see.' He looked inside the cage. There was a short woman and a tall woman. They both had short hair, but ones was black and the others was blonde. They both had their hands tied behind their back. Their muscles were so well-built, armin blinked and tried not to act surprised. He got closer to the cage, but instead of snarling and snapping like they did everyone else, the black haired one lipped : Help me. Armin frowned in sorrow and nodded, then moved as he was pushed.

The next cage had body parts and blood splattered, he almost vomitted. There was a small man who had blood all around his mouth and clothes. His hands were bounded too, but he looked depressed. Armins eyes widened, the mans mouth was sightly agaped, and his eyes were half-lidded. He must hated this circus just as much as himself. The sign said: 'The small, cruel and rotten man who eats his own kind! Be careful, cause he might snap you!' Kind... Does he mean people?! What kind of joke is this?! He scoffs at the sign and reaches into the cage, and softly pets his head, breaking the rules. The man leans into armins hand, which surprises him. One of the guards push him along to the next cage.

The circus seemed to like armin, since he didnt enjoy the show like every other moron who think its funny. He gasped at the next cage. It was taller than the others, because this man was half horse. He had a horses body and a mans torse and head. He gently grabbed onto the cages bars and looked up at the sad mans face. The man gave a weak smile, which made armin almost break out into tears. The sigh was right next to the man: ' Half man Half horse, be sure not to put him in jeans! Haha!' Armins face twisted in disgust, just absolutely horrible! Armin looked down and saw the bin full of apples. Wait, the circus has been here all night and NO ONE fed him?! Armin furrowed his eyebrows and picked up an apple, cafeully reached in and handed it to him. The man smiled and nodded as a thank you. Armin returned the smile and moved on.

Armin was almost caught by this one- Pratically half a man! Except, he still had both his legs. This is just demonic, he's still human no matter what. 'The man that survived half of his body cut off!' Cruel. Armin looked at the freckled man who look ashamed. His brought his eyes on armin, but his expression was the same. He shooked his head and patted the mans leg comfortingly. The man smiled weakly, but shut his eyes to rest. He winced in pain, because people touch his wounds a lot. Armin rushed off, he couldnt stand the pain.

The wind started to blow hard, making the tent wobble. Armin's lip quivered as he moved on to the next cage, the LAST cage. Before looking in the cage, he read the sign in big letters: 'The last cage. This is the most freakiest one of them all!' He scoffed and looked inside the cage. The man looked about the same age as armin, he could see the agony in his eyes. Armin could read him like a book: Fear, Despair, and wishing to get out. Armin wondered why this guy was so special, all he was doing was sitting there with one expression and breathing heavily. He saw people leave the cage with angry looks, they didnt get the show they wanted from him.

Armin took his leave and waited until the visiting hours were over, slipping inside. The tall masked man wasnt there, but the cages were into one pile. He slowly and carefully, walked over to the cage he last saw. The 'special' one. He looked at the lock. Luckily, armin was smart and studied how to picklock these things. He took out his tools, and stuck it inside the lock. He stuck the other in there and carefully jiggled it, turning and it was open. The cage swung wide open, but the man didn't budge. He looked at armin with half-lidded eyes. Armin held out his hand, helping him out of the cage. He noticed the man was covered in blood, here and there. His shoes were gone, and his clothes were torn. He picklocked at the other cages and helped them out. But, bertholdt's was a problem. The locked to get him out of the restraints were different, it was like a puzzle. He sweat nervously, and was able to get them off. He took off his blindfolds and mouth rags, and he could here his jagged breath. He smiled, and was happy inside that he managed to get them free. The tall one- bertholdt- picked up armin, and set him on his shoulder. Armin decided not to question it.

The group decided to move in a little cluster to the town. Once they were exposed to views, the whole town burst into laughter. Armin frowned, and was afraid they might run away, ashamed like in the cages. But- they didnt. They stood there, with looks that made them look like they were thinking. Armin saw the group of boys that bullied him, which were pointing and laughing. Armin blushed with embarrassment. The two stong women walked over to them, towering and casting shadows on them. Their laugh faded, as they both grabbed two with there hands by their neck, and squeezed tightly. They robbed them of their breath, then tossing them aside like waded up pieces of worthless paper. Armin gasped and kept quiet, or that might become him. The town fell silent, and then the next second, there was screaming in terror, blood everywhere, the group running wild and slaughtering as many people as they could get. Bertholdt set armin down, so he could get a good look at the town.

"You're lucky the man didnt take you in... He was looking for people like you." The mans husky voice filled armins head. Armin looked at all the corpse, the screaming was now silent. They had eliminated the whole town. The group looked at armin, happy. Armins eyes were wide, and he looked at his hands, covered in blood. He twitched his eye, and burst into insanic laughter, the group joined him. The 'special' one shifted into a tall, tall figure and set the group on his shoulder. Armin whipsered quietly to the group- including the big one- "Let's going destroy this cruel humanity."


End file.
